A Lesson In Wooing
by YourConscience813
Summary: Marluxia says that all Roxas needs to do to get his ‘dream teach’ is to woo him. Then he demonstrations what he‘s talking about. Class has never been this entertaining before. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Oneshot. Please Read and Review.


A Lesson In Wooing. So, one day I was looking through my filing cabinet and found this story that I made months ago. I only had a part of it written out so I decided to finish it. Maybe that was a bad idea or something, but for some reason, I don't know. This isn't one of my favorites… However, what I was searching for originally is missing so I'm just going to have to work on some other things. My filing cabinet is the black hole of doom, you can't find anything in it. Seriously, doom.

Anyways, please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters plus anything else that you know I do not own. Not that difficult, people.

* * *

Roxas closed his sapphire eyes, ready to doze off into slumber land. It was nice slumber land, filled with his secret wants and desires. If it weren't for the bubbly dirty blond who sat beside of him, he would have been asleep by now and probably enjoying himself much more. He wanted to be asleep right now, just so time would move faster. From his position, he could easily watch the clock as it was almost thirty more minutes until this class would be over. From what he could remember, it has been saying the same thing for the past hour or so. Something just did not feel right.

He made a motion like he was going to rip his hair out. Suddenly, his face met his open book, his nose nuzzling into the crease of the pages. Groaning, he asked the two around him, not really expecting a real answer from them. "Why does Biology move so damn slowly?"

The pink haired teen beside of him was the first to answer, his baby blue eyes directed towards the bronze haired professor as he spoke. Yeah, that was right. He was in his own dreamland at the moment. Since the two had known the other for such a long time, they knew that it would be hard to drag him out. It was not wise as well. "Come on, Roxas. Lighten up a little. It's really not that bad." Briefly, he glanced over and smirked, "Don't make me call you Sunshine."

When the pink haired one turned back and began to lick his lips, the blond teen shuddered and inched away from him. Then, the other beside of him giggled, "Don't think so badly of Marluxia for having a tiny crush on the teacher, Rox. From the looks of your notebooks," To prove his point, he flipped open one of the blond's many books and pointed at some of the scribbles at the top and side margins. "You have a crush on a teacher as well. Hm… That's something."

Blushing, Roxas grabbed the notebook back. "At least I know that a teacher like him doesn't want to be with someone like me…" Then he looked back at the other who was still undressing their teacher with his eyes, "But Marluxia, for example, obviously doesn't get that."

Marluxia snapped away from his fantasy thoughts to turn to the others. "You don't have any confidence in yourself, that's all."

"_I _don't need a confidence booster, idiot. _You _need a reality check."

A laugh escaped his lips at the comment. "Me? A reality check?" Once more, he continued his gaze at the biology teacher out in front. "I just want to screw around with the teach and have a little fun, ya'know? Not marry him or really get _that _committed to him… Unless he wants it, of course. I'm probably going to be the pleaser in the relationship anyways."

"Yeah, because he needs to have an oxygen tank next to him when you guys are doing it."

Demyx received a glare for the comment, but only giggled from the nasty look. "I don't want to hear anything like that from you again, dunce. You're the one who has all the teachers chasing after him." When he got no answer to that, Marluxia leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed. "Damn, bubbly slut."

The teen sitting in the middle of the two just shook his head. "I know I don't want to marry him. I think…" Another blush ran across his face as he thought about it. "It's just a crush."

"Then, if you really want to be with your crush, you're going to have to woo him."

"Woo him?" The dirty blond giggled at the idea. "Marluxia, what exactly do you know about wooing people?"

"More than you would ever know-"

Roxas shook his head, causing his blond spikes to move from side to side. Then, he looked up smirking at the pink haired one. "If you don't remember correctly, Demyx has all the guys- teachers, whatever- chasing after him. I don't think he has any problem about wooing people."

Marluxia huffed, knowing that he was never going to get anywhere in this situation by what he's doing now. "Still, I've done plenty more things than the dunce has over there. Wooing comes natural for me."

Nodding along, the blond said, "Go for it, then."

"I will." Triumphantly, he held up his hand to get the professor's attention as the two beside of him watched curiously.

At first, the professor saw the pink haired one, but continued to teach the lesson for the day. After ten minutes had passed and everyone was now staring at the one in the back who had his hands raised, he sighed. There was no way to get out of this one… Carefully, he fixed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose before saying, "Yes Marluxia… What do you want?"

Then… He made his attempt…

…And the room was shocked into silence…

From what the pink haired man had said, the two who were sitting beside of him hid there faces in shame. Mainly they hid because they were laughing so hard that they were crying, but also it was because everyone knew they were friends with Marluxia. The two both scooted away, acting as if they were strangers to the teen, trying not to let a single peep out while doing so.

The bronze haired teacher's eyes were wide and had an off expression plastered on his face. A large blush spread across his cheeks, hoping that he didn't hear what he thought he just heard. Maybe it was his imagination? "W-What did you just say?"

As cocky as ever, Marluxia smirked down at the professor. Slowly, he repeated what he had just announced to the class, even making hand gestures with the words. That made the two laugh even harder. "I. Would. Like. To. Bang. You."

* * *

An hour had passed and the two leaned against the wall across the hall of the office, still holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. They had skipped their next class to wait on the news of their pink haired buddy's punishment. Finally, after waiting all that time, Marluxia walked out of the principal's office, along with the biology teacher.

It seemed like the professor was pissed and was still blushing like mad. For some reason, he looked normal being pissed. It was actually pretty funny to watch as he threw Marluxia a threatening glare before stomping off to teach his class.

Slowly, the pink haired man rejoined the two, still staring at the professor's ass. "He's so into me." Turning around from the giggling noise, he had an expression of 'not knowing what was going on' planted on his face. "What are you two snickering at?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow, successfully stopping his laughter but not his broad smile. "What are you talking about Marly? We're not laughing at anything. We were just… reflecting… on how your wooing demonstration went. That's all."

Strangely, the pink haired teen blushed slightly and looked away with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Soak all that crap in. He may not want to sleep with me but at least he'll always remember the student that had his way with words." He shot the other two a look, "It still counts if he remembers me."

"You look like you're proud of what you've done."

Marluxia glared at the short blond one. "That's because I am proud of everything that I do in my life. Maybe because I actually do some things with it. Live it out, Shorty. Well… Just don't get in so much shit that you need bail money… I won't help you worth shit." His eyes directed to the side, seeing how the halls were empty. "So what are we going to do now?"

From a quick glance of the clock, the blond groaned. "We have to go to English…"

Demyx linked an arm around the short teen's neck, slightly wobbling as he walked. An enormous smile formed on the bubbly one's face. "Aw, Roxy afraid of seeing his crush? Or just afraid of the wooing?"

"Both, but more afraid of the wooing…"

"I think everyone is afraid of wooing now."

"Who wouldn't be afraid of the wooing now?"

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Marluxia dramatically collapsed down on the floor. The two continued to walk on, laughing as they did so. When they were at least ten or so feet away, they glancing over their shoulder to make sure that he was still alive. When they saw his foot twitch, they took it as a yes.

The two continued down the hallway to their English class; where they sat down against the wall to wait for class to end. The bell rang about ten minutes later, causing the two to jump to their feet so they wouldn't be trampled by the crowd filing into the hallway.

Roxas and Demyx walked into the now empty classroom, going straight to the back row out of habit. The blond sat down and looked over at the other, "Do you think Marluxia died in the middle of the hallway or something?"

"Nah… He probably got up when he heard the bell. He doesn't want tread marks on his back…" Fluffing his hair a little, he smirked slightly as a thought popped into his mind. For a moron, the dirty blond knew how to be perverted at times. "Anyways, he couldn't die without getting into his teach's pants first."

"Eh… That's true…"

Class started a little while later, then after ten minutes of class, the pink haired one decided to join them. Too bad Roxas didn't care to notice until the English teacher decided to speak on the matter.

"Thanks for joining us, Pinky." The spiky red headed teacher said, not turning around from his place facing the chalkboard. Sometimes, the class wondered how he could do that. Chuckling slightly, the teach asked, "Heard some good stories in the teacher's lounge… But I'm not a slave to gossip so I'll ask you first. Molest anyone lately?"

Taking a sarcastic bow at the laughter that erupted from the classroom, Marluxia grumbled under his breath. "Why isn't he fired yet?" As he walked back to his seat, he yelled over his shoulder, "Well, you know how I want to entertain… Much more than you can, old man."

Turning around with a raised eyebrow, the professor half smirked at the comment. "…Old man? The name's Axel, kiddie. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?"

"Got it, old man." Marluxia sat down in a huff as the class continued to break out into fits of laughter with just one look at the pink haired one. That caused a large blush to form on his cheeks. Looking over, he saw Demyx who was chuckling into his hand and Roxas who wasn't paying attention at all.

The blond was in his own dreamland, fantasizing all these things about the sensational red head out in front. Of course, fantasizing for any teenaged boy is imagining hardcore sex and how it would feel.

"Roxas…?"

Wiping his head around quick enough to get whiplash, he now stared at the dirty blond with a confused look. "Yeah?"

Lightly, he tapped the corner of his own mouth. "You have a little something right here…"

Glaring slightly, the blond wiped away the small amount of drool that was in the corner of his mouth. He went back to staring and swore he heard the pink haired one whisper, "He criticizes me?"

Still, Roxas watched his English teacher as if he was some kind of god. He was so content in staring that he didn't realize that they needed to pass in their homework assignment.

Sighing at the other's attention span, Marluxia took the top notebook from the blond's stack and passed it up along with his. Demyx just watched with a crooked eyebrow as the other did this action. "What do you think you're doing, Marluxia?"

Pointing to the one in between them, he used the blond to prove a point. "Well, the kid is obliviously lost… At least I'm not _that _bad…"

"Still… You're kind of creepy."

"Shut up…"

Roxas turned to the flushed groaning one in confusion. Then he looked around at the Demyx who was only grinning triumphantly. "Did I just miss something?"

The two waved it off, knowing that there was no use getting through to him when he was going to forget how to breathe when he looked over at the teach. After the ninety minutes of the class passed, the three got up and left for dismissal.

The blond waved to the other two as he walked off towards his house. As he did so, something deep sown inside was telling him that something was different now. Something was wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Oh well, I'm sure that I'll remember when I get home."

The next day came quickly. Now the trio sat outside in the sun during their lunch period. Roxas scratched the back of his head while eating a bag of chips. "I'm telling you two, something is definitely different… Something is seriously wrong, but I still don't know what _it _is." He munched on another chip before adding, "Bad mojo…"

"Maybe you still have the boner from yesterday."

"Goddamn it Marluxia! That's not funny!"

Smiling at the blond who was flushing bright red, Demyx said, "Marluxia wouldn't know anything about boners, Roxas. But he does know a lot about Cock Blocking." Laughing as the other gave him the finger, he then said reassuringly, "Don't worry… Maybe you'll remember tomorrow."

* * *

However, another day passed and the mystery change still did not pop into the blond's mind. Every time he tried to think, there would be nothing that would come to mind. No ideas formed until biology that day.

"Hey guys… Where's… My biology notebook?"

The pink haired one blinked a few times, not paying much attention to the front of the classroom. Not even a glance earned to his 'dream teach' that made many in the classroom uninterested in biology now. When the other paid attention to 'certain things', it was a lot more fun in there. "Wait- that was your biology notebook?"

Roxas' sapphire eyes became wide at once. And then there was rage… "_What_… Did you _do_?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" The other held up his hands defensively, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. It was very rare to get the blond angry to the point where he looked homicidal… It wasn't exactly a good thing when he was pushed to that point either… "We had to pass up our journals for English… So… I… I grabbed the top one and passed it up."

No joke, the blond's jaw was practically on the floor. "You did _what_?"

Demyx's eyes widened then as he realized what was going on. Marluxia- sadly- was still utterly clueless. The dirty blond ran a hand through his hair. "Um… That was the notebook with-"

"-The one with the detailed description… Yeah…"

Slightly feeling sick to his stomach, the pink haired one stared at the two in shock. "You write about sex during biology? And you call me messed up! Uh- never mind… I totally didn't mean for that to happen though…"

"Well, it _did_! Now I have to get it _back _before he _reads_ it!"

"Don't worry; I'll help you get it back, Roxas…"

Glaring, the other snapped, "You better!"

* * *

Marluxia was surprised that he had survived the whole class period. One because he almost had- or could have- ruined his friend's life. Two, because of the teacher who hated him with an insane flaming passion. Oh well, he ignored him most of the period. Finally number three, everyone in the classroom snickered at him for his horrid 'wooing' experience.

But hey, that's price of love, right?

Or stupidity…

They all skipped their next class to devise a plan. They knew that every time they go into the classroom at the beginning of the period, the teacher isn't in there. He always goes down to the teacher's lounge to bring back a mountain dew. Marluxia was voted to be the distraction to keep the teacher out of the classroom while Demyx was going to help Roxas as he searched through the teacher's desk.

Soon they made their way to wait outside the English room for the bell to ring. Once it did, they waited until everyone was out before walking into the empty classroom. Then Marluxia saluted to the other's before walking off, chasing after the teacher. The first part of the plan was set into motion. "Tally-o!"

Quickly, the two blonds ran over to the desk and began to go through the two stacks of unread journals that were on the edge his desk. Roxas was in luck that he puts reading the journals off until the weekend. They looked through quickly for the red covered notebook that Roxas needed back.

Some students began to file into the large classroom then, none of which even took a second glance at the two at the desk. For all they cared, they could be planting a bomb under there.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, Demyx held up the notebook with Roxas' name on the front. "Bingo."

"Was his name-o…" Roxas placed his real journal in where his other was at before. Then the two ran back to their seats, just sitting down when the teach came walking through the door was a smug expression shining brightly on his face.

Marluxia slowly sat down in his seat, also looking quite full of himself. Both the blonds looked over with a confused glance. Still the other would speak no word of what had happened.

Class went by rather quickly for the blond's standard. Through the whole period, the teacher grinned like there was no tomorrow. When the class was dismissed, the red headed one stopped Roxas at the door.

"Hey Roxas, can I speak with you?"

The blond tried his best not to blush but that attempt failed. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Demyx and Marluxia gave a slight reassuring wave before leaving. Soon, the teacher closed the door leaving him… And the red head… In the room… Alone…

Any relief he might have felt completely disappeared…

"Y- You wanted to see me?" Roxas stuttered out.

"Yes Roxas, don't worry. It's nothing bad." Sitting down behind of his desk, the red head smirked up at his student. Since it looked as if the blond was about to pass out from hyperventilation, he decided to get right to the point. "I know how you feel about me, Roxas."

His world imploded.

After a moment of sheer embarrassment and humiliation, he attempted to speak, "You… Read what was in my notebook, didn't you?"

Shaking his head, the teacher said, "Actually no." No? Then how-? The blond crooked an eyebrow so he continued with his explanation. "Marluxia told me out in the hallway at the beginning of class."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and covered his face with his hands. Damn it. That was something he really didn't expect at the moment. Boy, was he going to kill the pink haired one or what… "So is Marluxia trying to ruin my life or what?"

"Ruin?" Chuckling, the teacher got up from his desk, "I wouldn't say 'ruin'…"

Wait… _What_?

Confused and blushing madly, he looked up and opened his mouth to reply to the statement, only to have his lips captured by the red head. That silenced him at once and slowed his brain down to a halt. He could literally feel as fireworks went off in his head. Pulling back, all he could really say was a dazed and confused, "You…"

Smirking his teacher replied, "Yes, me. Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?"

"Better than anything else you can teach me."

They kissed again, Roxas falling slightly backwards onto the desk behind of him. The red head carefully picked him up and placed in on the desk, aroused by the intensity of the kiss and the secretly of their meeting. They pulled back, remembering then that they had to breathe also.

Moving down to the blond's neck, the red head nipped at the sensitive skin. Breathing unevenly at how crazy the situation was, he whispered into the teen's ear. "You're a fabulous writer, Roxas. I really would like to know what you wrote about me in your notebook."

His fingers curling up on the desk, he looked into the other's emerald eyes. Returning the smirk, he asked innocently, "You really want to know?"

* * *

It was a cold morning, just before dawn. The sun was not even breaking the horizon and students began to make their way into the school building. Marluxia walked into the lobby, turning up the volume on his mp3 since he really was not in the mood to talk to anyone this morning. No, he really was not a morning person as everyone believed. He only looked up to see his biology teacher staring at him with a confused glance as he continued to ignore him. As he reached his locker in the next hallway, he was tackled down to the ground by an unknown force.

The 'unknown force' squealed something at the top of his lungs. However, he had an idea what it was because it was in a freakish fan girl squeal that almost made his ear's bleed.

The pink haired one groaned, pushing the tiny blond off his body. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the blond had love bites that were horribly covered up with a black turtleneck. Amateurs. "Who-? What the… Roxas… Did Axel eat you for breakfast or what?"

Moving his hand over his neck awkwardly, the blond just blushed, replaying what had happened yesterday in his mind. Smiling to himself, he nervously chuckled, "Something like that…"

Smirking at his friend, Marluxia got up off the ground. When they both were on their feet again, the pinked haired man began to take things from his locker for his morning classes. "Well, I'm glad Roxas…" Closing his locker door, he looked over at the blond. "Really, now you don't have to drool all over your homework anymore…"

"Psshh… And I thought you were a useless idiot…" Roxas folded his arms over his chest laughing. "Anyways, I need to repay you. Should I try to help you and your professor problems?"

"Oh? No, that's okay." Marluxia then began to walk off, but before he got too far away from the blond, he smirked over his shoulder. "I'm playing hard to get."

Rolling his eyes, the blond muttered to himself, "Would work better if he didn't stalk the teacher home everyday..."

* * *

-End of Oneshot- Another oneshot done so I can put this in the completed folder. Now all I have is… Eight more stories to work on that's on _this_ computer. I have around twenty more on my other. Plus, I need to work on updating some of my stories because I have wrote more of some. Doesn't that sound like fun? I have so much to do and so little time. Reviews make me work faster on everything. Just remember that. Please? If not then I'll be too lazy to update my other stories.

I always see Marluxia like the fairy godmother of everyone- helping them solve problems when he's utterly horrible at solving his own. By the way, I hope you all get who the bio teacher was, if you don't… I'm really worried about you.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, what's going through your mind.

YourConscience813


End file.
